This invention relates to a fluid connector and more particularly to a new and improved fluid tubular connector and a new and improved method for installing such fluid connector to a cylindrical pipe, manifold or conduit.
In the installation of fluid connectors onto conduits or manifolds, considerable attention was directed to design the manifolds as well as the conduits to make them sufficiently thick walled to provide means for threadedly attaching the connectors thereto, however in many instances it was difficult to effect a leak proof installation of the fluid connector because the wall thickness of the manifold or conduit was not sufficiently thick to accommodate a threaded connector where high torques and pressures were involved except by installing an auxiliary device. In addition, difficulty was encountered in installing these connectors as the wall thicknesses became thinner in cross section. The solution of welding, soldering or brazing the connectors to the manifolds or conduits were generally unacceptable due to their oxidation and subsequent need for resurfacing of the connectors and the adjacent areas of the manifolds or conduits.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple structured tubular connector for installation that can be done rapidly and expeditiously while effecting a fluid tight seal including the installation to thin walled vessels, manifolds and conduits in a cost effective manner without injury or damage to the surface finish. The fluid connector of the present invention is a compact simple structure that does not require many parts for assemblage which would be time consuming. The installation of the fluid connector is characterized by its ability to be installed at a site where there is limited clearance space for maneuvering the tools of installation.